oui, Docteur
by Louise Malone
Summary: une visite chez le médecin guère conventionnelle...
1. oui Docteur

_**Voici un petit OS écrit uniquement en dialogue mais super lemoné, que je dédicace à Evelyne-raconte parce que nous en avons écrit le brouillon à deux en discutant sur MSN.**_

_**Il est à prendre au degré qu'il faut, attendez d'avoir tout lu pour juger ! (Je n'en dis pas plus !)**_

oooOOOooo

« Bonjour Docteur. »

« Bonjour. Entre, jeune fille ! »

« Docteur, j'ai mal au poignet…Je suis tombée tout à l'heure et à présent j'ai mal ! »

« Mmmmhhh, voyons voir ça…Bon, déshabille-toi complètement jeune fille ! »

« Mais…C'est au poignet que j'ai mal Docteur.. »

« J'ai dit déshabille-toi jeune fille, je vais prendre tes constantes… »

« Ah bon… »

« Complètement ça veut dire que tu enlèves aussi ton soutien-gorge et ta petite culotte…..Bien…Je vais te prendre la température…On va la prendre par voix buccale ET par voie anale pour plus de sûreté…Agenouille toi chérie.. »

« Vous…Vous allez me prendre la température avec…CA ? »

« Oui chérie…Avec ça… »

« Mais c'est trop gros ! »

« Chuuut ! Obéis ! Mets tes mains dans ton dos et ouvre bien grand la bouche…Voilà, comme ça…Prend le thermomètre dans ta jolie bouche…Oui c'est bien. Comme ça…Détends toi et absorbe le plus profondément …Continue…Oooooh…Utilise ta langue…NON ne bouge pas ! Continue !OUI ! Hoooouch…Plus rapide…Laisse toi guider…Vas-y comme ça, exactement comme ça…CONTINUE !»

« Mmmmhhhhh »

« Oui c'est bien ! Comme ça….Tu vas recevoir du sirop dans la bouche, il faut bien tout avaler…..Mmmmmh !...Ouiiii !...AAAAAAAAAAH !...AVALE ! Encore ! Jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Oui c'est bien…La température dans ta bouche est normale…Lèche encore le thermomètre il reste une goutte de sirop et il faut bien tout prendre… »

« Mais c'est amer ! »

« C'est un médicament…Il faut le boire »

« Voilà…Il y en a encore un peu regarde…Passe ta langue dessus…C'est bien, tu guériras plus vite… »

« Oui Docteur… »

« A présent prend le thermomètre dans ta main et frotte le doucement pour le faire grossir de nouveau…Oui, voilà, comme ça. C'est bien chérie…A présent prend le encore un peu dans ta bouche…Parfait…Il est prèt…Lève toi et appuie toi contre la table d'examen. Pose ta poitrine et ton ventre là.

Bien…À présent écarte tes fesses avec tes mains… »

« Mais…Pourquoi ? »

« On va reprendre la température. Ecarte tes fesses je te dis ! »

« J'ai honte ! »

« N'ais pas honte chaton, c'est pour te soigner. Ecarte tes fesses plus que ça, je dois voir ton petit trou. Allez, encore un peu. Oui, voilà parfait je le vois bien. Il est très serré mais on va y aller doucement… »

« OH ! C'est froid Docteur ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Ne bouge pas et continue de bien écarter tes fesses…C'est du lubrifiant…Allez on y va… »

« OH NON ! C'est trop gros ! CA FAIT MAL ! »

« Relax bébé…Ca va passer ! »

« Non ! Non ! »

« Ne pleure pas voyons ! Tu es une grande fille ! Continue de bien écarter tes fesses ça sera plus facile….Han ! Voilà ! Le bout est passé. Ton petit trou est bien étiré…A présent je vais tout mettre… »

« NON ! C'est si gros ! »

« Le plus dur est fait voyons, il faut simplement l'enfoncer maintenant et je t'ai bien lubrifiée... Oh ouiiiii ! Ca glisse tout seul ! »

« Aaaaah ! C'est trop profond ! Stop ! »

« On non je ne vais pas arrêter ! Pas avant que ton petit cul ait lui aussi reçu le sirop ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est si chaud ! Et c'est tellement gros ! »

« Le thermomètre est entré tout entier bébé…Tu te laisses bien soigner c'est bien, écarte un peu plus tes fesses. Voilààà ! Bonne fille…A présent je vais te limer à fond pour bien t'étirer et te prendre la température ! »

« Ah ! AAAAAAH ! Oooooooooh ! »

« Ne pleurniche pas ! Ca va devenir bon ! Oh tu es si serrée ! Et c'est brûlant là-dedans !Ah...Ah...Ah…..Là , voilà ! Ton petit trou est bien dilaté à présent ! Je suis sur que tu n'as plus mal ! »

« Non mais c'est quand même très gros et ça va très profond ! »

« C'est nécessaire pour te soigner chérie…Laisse toi faire… »

« Mmmmhhhhh…Oh…..OH !...OOOOOH !Oui !Oui !OUIIIIIIII ! »

« Voilà ! C'est bien !Tu vas vite guérir bébé ! Mmmmmhhhhh…..Oui !Oh OUI !LAAAAAAA ! »

« Oh Docteur.. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a jeune fille ? Oh tu es toute rouge et en sueur…Attends je vais repousser tes cheveux…Là ! »

« C'est…C'est… »

« C'est quoi bébé ? »

« C'est ma petite chatte… »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ta petite chatte, chérie ? »

« Elle est brûlante ! »

« C'est normal…Allonge toi sur le dos. Ecarte les jambes au maximum…Très bien. Ta petite chatte est épilée c'est parfait…Je vais t'administrer un traitement contre la douleur totalement naturel mon petit chaton… »

« OH ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous me faites Docteur ? »

« Je te lèche ma belle…Détends toi…. »

« Oh ! OOOOH ! C'est si bon ! Oui ! OUI !ENCORE !AAAAAAAH !OUI ! OH OUI ! OUIIIII !OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

« Eh bien voilà…Je suis certain que tu n'as plus mal nulle part mon ange… »

« Je me sens bien….Mais mon poignet Docteur ? »

« C'est trois fois rien…Un bisou magique et ce sera fini ! »

« Ah…. »

« Smack (bisou sur le poignet) »

« Je peux me rhabiller ? »

« Oui jeune fille. Mais reviens me voir demain, tu mettras une jupe très courte et je ne veux pas que tu portes de culotte, je te prendrai à nouveau la température… »

« Et j'aurai aussi le médicament contre la douleur ? »

« Seulement si tu bois bien ton sirop et si tu écartes bien tes fesses pour recevoir le thermomètre… »

« D'accord… »

oooOOOooo

« Edward ? »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Ton père va finir par se douter de quelque chose… »

« Mais non…Au pire, j'accuserai Alice et Jasper, ou Emmett et Rose ! »

« Oui mais quand même, s'il nous surprenait, un jour ? »

« Mais je ferme toujours son bureau à clé ! Et puis…On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu ? »

« Oui. J'aime bien jouer au Docteur… »

« Et moi donc…La prochaine fois on jouera au gynécologue, si tu veux ! »

« OH OUI ! »

« Le fantasme du médecin qui déflore sa petite patiente…Oh rien que d'y penser… »

« EDWARD NON ! »

« Mais Bellaaaaa ! »

« J'ai dit NON ! On a pas le temps ! Tes parents ne vont pas tarder à rentrer ! Il faut encore se doucher et tout ranger ! »

« On viendra encore garder le chien quand mes parents sortiront…Je crois qu'ils ont des places pour le théâtre la semaine prochaine ! »

« Prépare ton spéculum Cullen ! »

oooOOOooo

_**ndla : l'idée nous est venue en voyant que Kris s'est encore blessée au poignet. Cette pauvre fille est tout le temps blessée quelque part. On a fini par en conclure que c'est peut-être pour jouer au Docteur avec Rob…Donc… Voilà !**_


	2. défloration

_**Allez, j'avais envie d'aller plus loin avec nos chouchous!**_

_**Il n'y a plus de surprise puisque vous savez ce qu'il en est mais bon, les jeux sexuels ça peut être très hot, non?**_

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour, je viens pour une première consultation! »

« Très bien, tu peux t'asseoir là . Nom, prénom, âge »

« Isabella Swan, j'ai 15 ans »

« Pourquoi viens-tu en consultation? »

« Je voudrais prendre la pilule »

« Tu as un petit ami? »

« Oui »

« Tu as déjà eu des rapports? »

« Non »

« Bon, Tu vas te déshabiller ici et ensuite tu viens t'allonger sur cette table »

« Très bien, détends toi .Pose tes jambes là et laisse tomber les genoux. Approche plus les fesses du bord. Je vais examiner ta poitrine. Quel âge a ton petit ami? »

« Il a 18 ans »

« Mmmmhhh. Il ne doit pas être très expérimenté »

« Euh…Je ne sais pas… »

« Il est gentil? »

« Oui, très »

« Vous êtes allés jusqu'ou exactement? »

« Eh bien…Je n'ai pas voulu enlever mes sous vêtements parce que je n'étais pas sure qu'il se retienne donc juste des caresses »

« Tu as bien fait . Je vais examiner ton sexe à présent….Tu es en effet complètement vierge. Tu es très serrée, très étroite, si ton petit ami ne sait pas s'y prendre ta défloration va être très douloureuse »

« Ah mais, je… »

« Ne pleure pas, s'il t'aime il sera doux »

« Il est gentil mais il a très envie je crois »

« Détends toi, je regarde si tout va bien ….Bon, parfait, tu es en pleine forme, dis moi, ça t'arrive de te caresser? »

« Je..Mais »

« Répond moi voyons! »

« Ca me gêne »

« Ne sois pas gêné, ça arrive à tout le monde »

« Ben oui »

« Tu sais bien le faire? Tu frotte ton clitoris comme ça? Regarde c'est juste là que tu dois appuyer, puis tu fais des ronds avec tes doigts, tu peux les enduire de salive ce sera plus agréable »

« Euh, je »

« Détend toi, laisse toi aller…..Bien….Tu commences à mouiller…Il faut caresser tes seins en même temps, comme ceci, d'accord? »

« Mmmmmhhhh »

« Tu es prête pour avoir des rapports, je le confirme…On t'as déjà fait un cunnilingus? »

« Non »

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Oui, c'est quand on lèche la chatte »

« Exactement…Il faut faire comme cela »

« Ooooooh! Mmmmmmhhhhh…Oui….Oui…OUIIII! »

« Tu es totalement trempée…Ton vagin est détendu …Tu as très envie de faire l'amour, n'est-ce pas? »

« Mmmoui »

« Ne rougis pas, c'est normal bébé….Tu as déjà sucé une queue? »

« Oh non! »

« Tu en as déjà vu une en érection? »

« Juste, une ou deux fois, à la TV… »

« Oh la vilaine petite fille qui regarde des pornos«

« C'est pas moi c'est mon copain »

…Regarde….C'est mieux en vrai? »

« C'est …C'est si gros! »

« Tu peux toucher…Oui ,allez! Vas-y…Encore…Mmmmhhhh…Prend la dans ta bouche…Oh très bien….Continue, encore…Utilise ta langue chérie. Entoure là autour de mon gland, oui très bien…Tu es très douée…Arrête, je vais te lécher encore… »

« Oooohh!AAAAAAHHHH! »

« J'adore ton gout…Tu coules comme une fontaine bébé…Je vais venir en toi maintenant, je veux te déflorer moi, tu es trop belle et trop sensuelle pour qu'un gamin empressé te traumatise »

« Je …J'ai peur! »

« Chut! Laisse toi aller…La douleur est inévitable vu ton étroitesse et ma largeur mais ce sera vite oublié je te le jure! »

« Non! Non arrêtez! »

« Bébé….Tu en as envie, je le sais: tes seins sont bien dressés, tes mamelons sont tout durs et ta petite chatte est trempée tellement tu as besoin d'être prise….Regarde comme c'est bon ce que je te fais…Regarde comme ma queue glisse bien sur tes petites lèvres…Ne bouge pas, je te pénètre! »

« ! »

« C'est rien…Ne pleure pas! C'est normal que tu aies mal, c'est rien bébé, c'est juste le dépucelage…Oh tu saignes chérie…Non ne regarde pas, c'est pas grave! Je bouge à présent! »

« Aie! Ca fait mal! C'est trop gros! Aaaaahhhh! Ca va trop loin! Stop! »

« Tu es si douce ma puce…Tellement étroite et serrée…Je te sens si bien, sur toute la longueur…Vas-y frotte ton clitoris ça va t'aider…. »

« Oh…Oh ça fait du bien, ça brule juste là…Oh c'est bon là! Oui…OUI! OUIIIIIII! Oh encore! ENCORE! »

« Tu veux que j'arrête bébé? »

« Oh non! Non jamais! Je veux…Je…Oh OOOOOH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! »

« Oh oui viens pour moi chaton…Petite puce…Mmmmhhhh. Aaaaah oui!

Oh! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! …Oh ma puce…Tu as eu un orgasme pour ta défloration, c'est rare crois moi! Et tu m'as donné beaucoup de plaisir…»

« Euh…Je…Docteur? »

« Oui bébé? »

« C'est que…Je…Je ne prends pas encore la pilule et »

« Oui je sais, et j'ai joui bien au fond de ton petit ventre…Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te donner la pilule du lendemain tout de suite… »

« Euh, merci »

« Tu as aimé mon cœur? C'est important pour une jeune fille la défloration, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui c'était bizarre, ça m'a fait mal au début mais après c'était bon »

« C'est parfait alors amour…Attends, ne bouge pas je te nettoie, tu a beaucoup saigné...Tiens prends ce cachet maintenant »

« Edward c'est quoi en vrai ce cacheton? »

« En vrai comme tu dis mon cœur c'est un complément alimentaire pour cheveux soyeux que j'ai piqué à Jasper »

« Oh là là! Je pourrais plus jamais regarder Jasper en face moi! »

« On doit se dépêcher bébé, mes parents seront de retour dans moins d'une demi heure! »

« Franchement Edward, je dois être la seule fille à ma faire déflorer tous les mois! »

« Bah oui mais je préfère jouer à ça quand tu as tes règles, c'est plus réaliste! »

« Oui mais en attendant il y a du sang sur le drap de la table d'examen de ton père! J'en ai amené un autre mais je te dis qu'il va finir par s'apercevoir de quelque chose! »

« Meuh non! Allez viens me faire un bisou! »

_**Ndla: je mettrai, pour finir cette mini fic, un dernier chapitre, ou on verra si Carlisle se doute de quelque chose…Ou pas!**_


	3. oui Monsieur

_**Allez, petit épilogue^^**_

« Bonjour Monsieur »

« Bonjour, petite, tu es prête pour ta leçon de piano? »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Très bien, installe toi …Tiens toi droite… Bien, commence par un petit échauffement, puis tu me joueras la lettre à Elise »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Bien…C'est parfait, commence à cet endroit de la partition….Non! Tu t'es encore trompée au même endroit que la dernière fois! Recommence!…Non! Mais non voyons! Tu n'es pas assez concentrée! Refais le, et ne te trompes plus!…NON! Encore la même erreur! Ca suffit, cette fois ci tu vas être punie! Viens ici, allonges toi sur mes genoux. Tu n'as pas de culotte sous ta jupe c'est bien…PAN PAN PAN…Voilà, tu as bien mérité cette fessée. Cesse de pleurer et remets toi au piano!…...Et voilà! Tu t'es encore trompée! »

« Pardon! Je ne fais pas exprès, je vous le jure Monsieur! »

« J'espère bien que tu ne le fais pas exprès! Mais là je vais devoir te punir pour de bon! Enlève ta jupe et agenouille toi sur le banc! »

« Non! Pas ça, je vous en prie! »

« Tu vas aggraver ton cas! Obéis à présent…..Très bien, bonne fille. Penche toi en avant. Parfait. Tu as un petit cul tout simplement parfait, tu es vraiment belle »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire? »

« Exactement la même chose que la dernière fois chérie »

« Oh…Je …J'ai un peu peur »

« Peur de quoi trésor? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« La dernière fois tu as crié de plaisir »

« Oui, je sais »

« Alors tu as peur du plaisir? »

« Non…Oui »

« Allez, on y va…Laisse toi aller, détends toi…C'est bien, allez, je te pénètre. Bien…Oh oui, tu es tellement douce et serrée… »

« Oh oui! Oui! Mmmmhhh »

« Oui bébé…Oh là…Cambre toi…Encore! Oui parfait! »

« Oui! Encore! Plus fort! PLUS FORT! Oui! OUIIIIIIIII! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

« Oh OH!Oui!….Oh ma chérie, tu es tellement merveilleuse… »

« Carlisle il faut y aller, on devrait être rentrés, Edward et Bella vont finir par se douter de quelque chose! Et puis ça m'embête quand même de rentrer chez eux comme ça! »

« Bah, tu adores autant que moi faire l'amour sur le piano et puis c'est eux qui nous ont donné les clés! »

« Oui mais pour arroser les plantes quand ils sont pas là, pas pour s'envoyer en l'air sur le piano! Et puis ils sont gentils de venir garder le chien quand on sort mais bon là on va au théâtre ou à l'opéra toutes les semaines ils vont finir par comprendre! »

« On s'en fiche, et puis crois moi ils ne s'ennuient pas quand ils gardent le chien! »

« Pardon? »

« Oh oui…Il s'amusent dans mon cabinet médical…Ils rangent tout après mais ils ne savent pas bien ranger certaines choses alors je m'en suis aperçu! »

« Tu …Tu crois qu'ils…Jouent au docteur? »

« Oh oui! »

« Oh mon Dieu! Tu n'aurais pas du me le dire, je ne pourrais pas les regarder en face! »

« Bah ils s'amusent chez nous, on s'envoie en l'air chez eux, donnant donnant! »

« Carlisle! »

« Mais...Je t'aime mon amour! »

« Oui, moi aussi…Allez on y va! »

**_ndla: qui avait comprit dès le début que le couple, c'était Esmée et Carlisle? Voilà, fic terminée! A bientôt!_**


End file.
